


Together in Santorini

by Lilsoshie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Double masturbation, M/M, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsoshie/pseuds/Lilsoshie
Summary: Tony has had a stressful week and decides to take a break while in the beautiful city of Santorini. Santorini isn't the only thing Tony finds beautiful.





	Together in Santorini

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to plueschpop on tumblr for her amazing moodboard that inspired me

After a stressful few weeks of business deals and contracts, Tony felt high strung and in need of a breather. They had been flying around Europe for over two weeks now and Santorini was their last stop.

It was a beautiful island in Greece where the sky and sea merged together in calming blue, it made Tony feel like he was floating and drowning at the same time. The view from his hotel allowed him to see the smaller islands that surrounded the ageless city, yachts and ships littered the coast.

Pepper insisted that he should take in the sites while he was here to help him unwind.

“And who knows Tony, maybe you’ll actually enjoy yourself for a change?” she jokes as she shooed him away.

Which is how Tony found himself wondering the streets by himself, soaking up the beauty of the city. He admired the way the city shone in the sun, a startling white against the cerulean sky.

He had ditched his suite for a white short sleeved cotton shirt, light grey shorts and brown loafers, accompanied by a white panama hat and black sunglasses.

We choose a path at random and begins his trek down the island.

* * *

 

Eventually the cobble paved street leads him to a local museum, like most of the city, it was made of white stone, but this building gave of an antediluvian feel to it. He ran his hand over the columns at the entrance and hummed in appreciation at how, after hundreds of years, they have remained intact and strong.

He slowly paces inside with his arms held behind his back and takes in the artefacts that are on display. There’s an ancient pottery set with farmers painted on them, an old fire kiln with all its weathered cooking equipment, tiled mosaics on the wall displaying an ancient map of the city and much, much more. It was all very fascinating.

He entered the main exhibit and marvelled at the statues that filled the room. Some were polished and clean like they had been made just yesterday, while others had started to crumble due to corrosion, yet still held a powerful presence to them.

Backing up to gaze up at a particularly big statue of an old philosopher, Tony bumped into someone behind him, sending whatever the person was holding all over the floor.

“Shit I’m sorry, I’m-” Tony turns and is stunned by the image in front of him.

At first, he thought he had bumped into one of the beautiful statues on display but after rubbing his eyes he realises that it is in fact an attractive young man. A young man with stunning brown eyes that bore into Tony’s soul like he was standing there naked with all his secrets to bare.

“I’m, I’m Tony!” He grimaced at how he blurted that out but gave the boy a half smile. “Tony Stark.”

The stranger tucked one of his unruly soft curls back behind his ear as he graced Tony with the most charming smile he had ever seen.

“Oh, that’s ok,” he offers a hand covered in black smudges to Tony. “I’m Peter by the way, Peter Parker.”

Tony looks at the hand stunned, still not quite with it. Peter gasps seeing the mess on his hands. He rubs them furiously on his denim shorts before offering it again, still smiling from ear to ear.

“Sorry I was sketching with charcoal and my hands got messy.”

Tony takes the hand this time, not wanting to leave the boy hanging and unconsciously rubs his thumb over Peter’s, who’s smile only seemed to widen. He lets go of the hand and steps backwards and knocks his foot against something. Frowning he looks down to see, what he assumes, is Peter’s art supplies.

At once they both bend down to pick them up only for Tony to place his hand on top of Peter’s when reaching for the same pencil. They both stare at each other before Tony abruptly stands up, hugging his hand to his chest. Tony mumbles another apology as Peter scoops up the rest of his supplies.

As soon as everything was gathered, the boy looks up at him curiously with inquisitive eyes. Tony fidgets under the stare for what felt like an eternity. Eventually the boy smiles again and sticks out his hand as a peace offering. Tony takes it and gently pulls the boy off the ground.

“So,” Tony asks trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. “You draw, do you?”

Peter sees Tony eyeing off his sketch book, grins and offers it to the man with pride.

“Yes, I’m here for a bit of an artist retreat, so to speak.”

Tony flips through the pages of miscellaneous sketches, most of them were sketches of the building and temples in Santorini but as Tony explores the book, he finds himself smiling at the drawings of the locals. There were some lovely ones, all drawn in natural poses, like a moment in time captured on paper.

Peter beams when he points to a picture of a little girl holding hands with an older lady.

“This one is my favourite.” Tony glances up at the boy. “I found the girl crying, she had been separated from her family. I ended up keeping her company until her mother finally found her.”

Peter hugs his supplies tighter to his chest with a relaxed sigh.

“They were so happy to find each other again. With the risk of sounding cheesy, you could feel the love they had for each other. I just had to get it down on paper.”

Tony just watches Peter and how he lights up while retelling all the stories behind the sketches. He feels a warmth pooling in his stomach. It gives him a sense on serenity, like all his stress from the past few weeks have all but vanished, leaving him feeling a renewed energy.

He wanted more.

“Come sailing with me?” he says before his brain could catch up

Peter’s head snaps to look up at Tony

“Pardon?”

“Come sailing with me?” Tony repeats but with more confidence. “I’m only here for a short time and I would love to have you keep me company.”

The boy gifts Tony with his smile once more, he suspects that he is starting to become addicted to the mesmerising gesture.

“I would love to.”

\---

The sun is high, the day is warm, and the smell of sea air is strong as Tony guides the little white yacht that he hired across crystal clear waters. the wind is faint so the vessel glides smoothly.

Peter is leaning against the railing on the bow, laughing as a sturdy breeze picks up and tussles his hair about. Every now and then he’d sketch something he sees in the distance.

Tony notices that he worries his bottom lip between his teeth when he concentrates on his work, a pink tongue darting out every so often. The minute Peter catches Tony observing him drawing, a faint red hue graces the boy’s cheeks before he turns back to his sketching, hiding a small smile behind his book.

Eventually Tony finds a nice private area and anchors the yacht is place.

As he does so, he hears a faint rustling, the pitter patter of feet on the deck and then a loud whoop followed by a splash. Peter emerges from the water gleefully and pushes his hair back out of his face.

He is completely naked.

Creamy white skin glows from the light reflecting off the water’s surface as he swims backwards, absorbing the sun. The sea provides no cover and Tony can see everything. He swallows a gulp as he stares down at the most beautiful individual he has ever encountered. His eyes trace the boy’s slender waist, up his flat stomach, past his pastel pink nipples and his mouth is left dry when he watches the boy’s adam's apple bob as he talks, what about Tony can’t remember as he is too busy devouring the boy in his mind.

After doing a small lap, Peter waves over at Tony, beckoning him to join him.

“Come on Tony,” he practically purrs. “The water is amazing.”

Without skipping a beat, Tony undresses and jumps in after the young man, the sea is brisk against his warm skin. Peter giggles as Tony emerges and splashes water at him lightheartedly.

“Oh? Is that how we’re playing?” Tony smirks at the boy and throws a handful of water into his face.

Peter lets out a surprised Oh face then his eyes sparkle mischievously. He brings both hands in and creates a big wave that splashes Tony back and takes off before the man could react. Realising Peter was swimming away Tony let out a playfully growl and chases after him.

Peter swam towards the yacht but was grabbed before he could reach the ladder, he lets out a loud squeal as Tony tickles the boy from behind.

“Stop…ha-ha…please!” Peter cries turning around to face Tony, laughing at the onslaught. “Please I yield! Ha-ha, I yield!”

As they both start to calm down, both grinning stupidly at each other, Tony is made painfully aware that he is holding a very naked Peter against his own very naked body. All laughter dies as the mood shifts to something more intimate. Peter’s hair falls over his hooded eyes and Tony can’t help but brush the strands aside so he can drown in their murky depths.

He runs a splayed hand over the smoothness of Peter’s back, dragging it up to join his other hand in the wet mess of curls. Gently, he angles the boys head, eyes shifting from Peter’s to his slightly pouty lips. A soft exhale of a content sigh is all the permission the man needs.

Tony’s lips meet Peter’s, they’re wet and taste of the sea. At first the kiss is slow, the tender movement of simply sweeping their lips together. The boy delicately mouths at Tony’s bottom lips, nose brushing against each other, inhaling as the kiss deepens.

They pull apart for air and stare searchingly at each other before joining again, this time more desperately. Peter holds them up with one arm clinging to the rails behind him as Tony grinds their bodies closer. Water stirs in their frantic display of affection, creating small waves that ripple against the yacht.

A bite on the boy’s lips causes him to gasp, granting access for Tony’s tongue. His mouth tasted sweet and warm, a stark contrast to his lips. The feeling drags a moan out of him as his cock twitches to life against the boy’s stomach.

Without breaking the kiss, Tony reaches for Peter’s own erect penis, it fits perfectly in his hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze, his thumb flicking over the slit a few times. The boy whines urgently at his ministration, pulling away from the kiss to pant breathlessly while leaning his head on the back of the yacht.

The cries of pleasure remind Tony of an old sea tale about sirens, luring men to their deaths with their enchanted voices while out at sea. Tony muses, while he slowly pumps the cock in his grip, that he would follow Peter willingly, even if it meant his own demise.

Soon Tony hooks his leg on the bottom rung of the ladder that’s submerged in the water and positions Peter, so that the boy is straddling his thigh, cocks pressed firmly against one another. With one hand placed safely on the Peter’s hip, keeping them as stable as possible, he uses the other to grip them both together. The pleasure of the hold jolting down their spines.

Starting with a soft, slow pump, getting used to the feel of both cocks in his hand, his head falls forward, face tucking into the boys exposed neck. He mouths absently at the skin as he struggles to stop his hips from twitching and rutting forward. His lust and desire are nearly overwhelming, but for Peter he would go slow. For Peter he would be gentle.  

After a few beats of winded pleas and steady grunts, Tony picks up the pace. He can feel Peter gripping the rails for dear life as his own hand tightens on the boy’s milky hips, fingers bruising the delicate skin. Peter twists and turns at the carnality of it all.

“Please Tony?” a broken sob escapes his parted lips. The boy’s eyes bore into him once again, tears beginning to form from the intensity of their building climax. He can slowly feel his control slipping through his fingers.

With a feverish moan, Tony strokes faster, encouraging Peter to move with the thrusts. The water is now churning with their rapid movements, drops of water splashing their faces, but they’re too far gone to care.

He can feel the telltale signs, the knot forming in his stomach as the heat grows like a fire coursing through his body. His foot almost slips off the ladder as the desire begins to engulf him. The sharp sting of Peter’s nails bite into his shoulder, dragging out a deep groan from within, the pain only heightens the pleasure.

Tony comes hard with the boy’s name spilling from his lips, his hips bucking upwards chasing his own orgasm, his eye clamped shut as the euphoria filled him up leaving him senseless. Peter’s whimpers are cut short as the boy follows through with his own seed mixing with Tony’s, only to be washed away into the sea, the only evidence left of their act was the tears that feel freely down Peter’s cheek.

Peter finally loses his grip on the ladder and collapses against Tony with a sated sigh, he weakly manages to give a lopsided smile. He looked stunning holding onto Tony as they float in the sea, with his flushed face and wet cheeks. With a calloused thumb, Tony can’t help but brush the drying tears away and look at the boy is stunned awe.

A slight wind brings them back down to earth, causing them to shiver slightly from the cool air.

Tony leans in and places his forehead against Peter’s and gives him a slow kiss, then another and one more for the hell of it.

“Maybe we should get back on the yacht and dry ourselves off?” He breathes softly against the boy’s lips, wanting to kiss them again, to never stop, he’s been cast under a spell and these lips were the cure.

Peter nods silently and turns to begin his climb, leaving Tony with a close-up view of the boy’s ample backside, water drips down his torso, the sun making it glisten seductively, a bruise already forming on the pale skin. Tony wonders how many times this kid could leave he speechless today.

\---

Tony lay stretched out on the dock, naked and spent from the third round of sex, his arousal finally quenched. He had his back to the setting sun and his head in his arms, drifting on and off from sleep. The sound of scratching stirs him awake and he sleepily turns his face sideways to inspect the noise.

Peter is sat against the railings with a white sheet draped around him, his knees pulled up to his chest and he is scribbling happily in his art book, his tongue doing that thing Tony loves. He gives Tony a warm smile when he sees he is awake.

He crawls over and kisses him tenderly before Tony sits himself up and pulls the kid in for a hug. He rests his head in the crook of Peter’s neck and sneaks a peek at the sketch book still in his lap.

They’re all sketches of Tony, mostly of him sleeping. A warm feeling pulls at his heart strings as he traces the pictures with his fingers.

“Come back with me.” Tony pleads against the boy’s curls, now soft and dry again. “I don’t want this to be our only time together.”

Peter pulls away slightly so he can look Tony in the eye, he looks…sad

“I can’t Tony.” he caresses his face warmly, threading his fingers through his beard, his thumb delicately strokes his lower lip. Tony plants a forlorn kiss to his palm, holding it against him with his own hand.

“I came here for a break before I start college. It’s important for me to go back.”

Tony nods his head empathetically, he knew they’d have to return to reality soon enough, he couldn’t just abandon his company either.

“Are you studying art?” he questions while he makes a notion towards Peter’s book.

Peter just chuckles, shaking his head a little.

“No, this is just for fun,” he massages the pages of the book like an old lover. “I’m actually studying biochemistry at MIT.”

Tony freezes.

“No way…” he manages to say after a while of staring at the boy with his mouth gaping like a fish. He couldn’t believe his luck. “my main office is in New York, I’m like four hours away from you!”

Or shorter if Tony takes one of his private planes.

It takes a few seconds but Tony watches as realisation dawns on the boy.

He gasps as he is knocked back onto the deck when Peter launches himself at him with a flurry of emotions, showering him with kisses all over his face. Hot wet tears begin to fall from his eyes which Tony happily kisses away.

“Does that mean we can keep seeing each other?” Peter asks imploringly, searching Tony’s face for an answer.

“Only if you want to Sweet.”

“Yes!” Peter yells out to the sky with a gleeful laugh. “A thousand times yes!”

The laugh is contagious and soon Tony is laughing too.

Who would've thought that taking a stroll would lead him to this?

As he leans in to kiss Peter, Tony reminds himself to give Pepper a raise. 


End file.
